Broken Threads
by Meepleton
Summary: There is no way that this could be real...it's impossible. Konosetsu, rated for crap that happens later
1. Chapter 1

Broken Threads

**Broken Threads**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Part 1

"It's okay Secchan, you can sleep in my bed!" Konoka announced, stunning her raven haired friend.

"B-but Ojou-sama! I simply could not do such a thing! Where would you sleep?"

"Next to you, of course!" was the reply, as the brunette attached herself to her blushing protector's arm. A long string of stuttered reasons why this could never happen began to spout forth from Setsuna's mouth until Konoka held up a hand, giggling.

"It's okay Secchan. I can talk to grandpa about finding you somewhere to stay. I was just kidding."

The pair set about sorting through Setsuna's few possessions, trying to find anything salvageable. Konoka felt a little responsible for what had happened here. She had called earlier that morning, saying that there was an emergency, and that she needed her samurai straight away. Fearing the worst, Setsuna had dropped everything she was doing, grabbed her sword, Yuunagi, and dashed out of the door. She had also forgotten to turn off the taps to the sink she had been filling to do the dishes.

The emergency, it had turned out, was that Chamo had run off with the underwear of the female occupants of room 643, and run off into hiding. Asuna had needed to leave for work as quickly as possible, so had grabbed a pair of Negi's shorts as a substitute, making a mental note to personally give the ermine a beating he would remember when she returned. Konoka's reason for calling was:

"Well, I thought you might be able to scare him out."

This kind of logic was one unique to her, and Setsuna had to stifle a giggle at the utter notion that anything of the sort would be possible. The water forgotten, she had agreed to help look nonetheless. Unfortunately for her, although no underwear could be found, Konoka had still dressed normally for school, and gave the half demon an eyeful every time bent over when she thought she'd caught a glimpse of the furry panty thief.

Eventually, he was found hiding in Negi's unused futon (the owner of which had once again climbed into Asuna's bunk, and had been told to remain there while the underwear situation continued), curled up sleeping in a nest of lace and cotton. Setsuna's punishment was harsher than usual, owing to the fact that she had lost so much blood from her nose in the forty minute search

* * *

The rush to school was then even more hectic than usual, as Negi was still yet to dress because of his confinement, and Asuna had to replace her underwear upon returning. With so little time remaining, it was a miracle that they made it in time to class, and had only just run through the door when the bell began to chime.

"And here I thought we'd be spared your presence today, Asuna," the class rep piped up with a smirk.

"Girls please don't fight, the bell has already rung," Negi pleaded, panting a little from running.

The next few hours passed without incident, although Setsuna found it difficult to focus while Konoka did her stretches in gym. Cursing the memory of her beloved Ojou-sama's curves, she forced herself to think of something else. And that was when she remembered she had left the taps on. With a startled cry, she ran off to check on the situation.

"Eh? Where'd Secchan go?" Konoka asked nobody in particular as she stood upright again.

"Probably had another nose bleed watching you touch your toes," Asuna replied with a grin.

"I was only teasing her. I'd better check she's alright."

* * *

When Setsuna reached her room, the water seeping from under the door was not a good sign. Dreading what lay inside, she opened the door and looked around her room. Sighing at the damaged furniture, she noted that it was not as bad as she had imagined, and walked over to turn the taps off and find a mop.

"Hey, Secchan, are you okay?"

"Eep!" Setsuna leapt about three feet on hearing Konoka's voice, and on landing, heard a crunch as her foot went through the soggy wood floor. Perhaps the damage was as bad as she had first thought.

"It's okay Secchan! You can sleep in my bed!"

* * *

"I guess I left it a little late before asking grandpa if he could find you somewhere." Konoka smiled in her usual bright way, despite the dark.

"Mrf, ofrou-fama, " came the reply. This was not a situation Setsuna Sakurazaki had ever dared imagine herself in. She pressed herself further towards the wall, her face buried in the mattress. She could not allow herself to take up any of her Ojou-sama's pillow after all.

"Secchan, relax. I don't bite," Konoka pouted. When her protector did not reply, a grin spread across her face. "Have you suffocated yourself? Do I have to give you CPR?"

"No! That will not be necessary!" a beetroot face shot up, visible even in the dim light from the open window.

"It's cute when you blush, Secchan."

"Wha…?"

"That's why I tease you so much. It's because I like seeing you like that. It means you like me too."

"Ojou-sama, I-"

"-Sh, Secchan. I want to hear your heart beat."

Konoka slid an arm under Setsuna's body and pulled her closer, resting her head on her chest. She giggled.

"It's getting faster."

"Kono-chan, please, I'm not sure this is entirely-" she was cut off as the brown haired girl lifted her head and planted a kiss on her lips.

"It's just fine."

Setsuna nodded, and then realising that Konoka may not have been able to see it, kissed her lightly back. Konoka giggled again, and responded by adding more pressure, and teasing her companion's mouth open with her tongue. Setsuna's hands wandered, finding a comfortable spot on Konoka's lower back, occasionally moving down to sample the soft flesh of her backside.

A few moments of intense giggling later, something hard and alarm clock shaped smacked Konoka on the back of the head.

"Grab a cold shower you two. Some of us have to get up early in the morning."

* * *

Several hours later, lying awake with Konoka's sleeping form in her arms; Setsuna praised her lucky stars for the field trip to Kyoto, for running water, for teasing, and for nose bleeds. Without those, she would probably be out patrolling, despite the fact that she would have been told to stand down for the night by now. Before she had allowed herself to get close enough to the object of her affections, she had been obsessed with trying to get away whilst still doing her duty. She had been convinced that keeping the campus clear of danger would keep Konoka clear from danger. As she lay there next to her, there was no need for that now.

Her thoughts were disrupted as the window shattered, a rock landing with a thud on the floor. Prepared for the worst, she sat up quickly, only to trip over her bed-mate as she scrambled for Yuunagi. Regaining composure, the young Samurai found her sword and drew it. Too late.

"I was told that a pebble at the window was the way to catch the attention of those in a room like this. It seems to have backfired. Sorry about that." A large figure flew through the window. Black wings were folded as he landed on the broken glass.

A gasp escaped Setsuna's lips as she recognised him, and she immediately pressed herself to the floor in the lowest bow she could manage.

"Father, it has been a long time."

"Secchan, come back to bed," Konoka muttered groggily, seemingly unaware of the stranger who had just broken in.

"O-Ojou-sama, this is my father, Karna."

"Oh…well, I'll make some tea, then."

Karna clicked his beak amusedly.

"There is no need, Konoe Ojou-sama, I have only come to talk briefly with Setsuna. Please, return to your dreams."

Konoka muttered a few incomprehensible words before falling back on her pillow, snoring gently. Asuna looked on with wide eyes and stuffed a pillow over Negi's head absentmindedly, panicking when she realised what she was doing.

Clicking again, Karna returned his attention back to his daughter.

"I'm sorry to interrupt things here. I have good news, Setsuna. After long talks, the laws regarding half-bloods have been revised. It has been decided that you are to return to the village to live among your own kind."

* * *

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed, and I assure you, I will have another part up soon, next week, if I remember. I have a small buffer of chapters, so no worries just yet. **

**Please bear with me, it gets better. This part may seem a little rushed, and I apologise for that. I wrote this a few months ago, and I haven't had a chance to change much yet. Perhaps at a later date, when I've finished the entire story, I may revise it, but for now, this will stand.**

**The idea for this story came from me wanting to try my hand at writing fluffy fiction. It did not work, but hopefully something good came of my efforts anyway. **

**Any comments and constructive criticism welcome. I will just laugh at flames, but they're not nice, so please don't. **


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has thought this worth reading, and especially everyone who reviewed

First of all, I'd like to thank _everyone _who has thought this worth reading, and especially everyone who reviewed. I've replied personally at the bottom to you guys.

Next on the list: the usual, flashbacks in _italics. _Yeah. There's a flashback. There will be more.

Disclaimer: still own nothing.

Part two

"That's impossible! I can't go anywhere, what will happen to Ojou-sama if I am not around to protect her? I simply-!"

"I see. Well, if that's how you feel, I will just have to tell the council that I have spent the last fifteen years trying to convince them to allow you to stay for nothing."

"That's not what I mean…I have a duty here."

"I understand that," Karna assured, his eyes betraying the pride he felt talking to his daughter. She had truly grown up well, and while he had little part in it, he felt glad that her sense of honour and duty could not be shaken. "You are a strong warrior, yes?"  
"I still have a long way to go…"

"But you've been trusted with the heir to the most powerful magic associations in the country? Perhaps you're being a little hard on yourself."

"Well…I could not leave her unguarded, no matter what my skill may be."

Karna sighed, thinking for a moment. There had been little chance to think over what he would do if the child had refused to come home before he had left the demon world, and had spent most of the two-day journey required without summoning trying to come up with a way of making an entrance she would be proud of.

He had not anticipated that he would find his daughter grown so much in his absence, still remembering her as the weeping from ripped from his arms in infanthood. Seeing her grown into the determined young woman before him had been a shock of colossal proportions.

"Would you consider coming with me for a short amount of time? I wouldn't ask you to leave your _Ojou-sama _any longer than necessary." Setsuna blushed deeply at the implied meaning of his words and studied an interesting patch on the ground. "Judging by the company she normally keeps, it would probably not be a problem for you to leave for a week or two."

"I don't know…"

It was then that Konoka had stirred in her sleep, making the two of demonic blood look over and hush their voices.

"I can have guards brought here if needed. I would like you to meet the rest of your family."

"Father, if it were any other time, I would-"

"You should go!" Asuna whispered from her bunk, trying to shove Negi away while at the same time not waking him. "We can handle things here, so don't worry so much. We can always rope Eva-chan in if things get too hairy. Not that anything would happen, of course," she added, seeing the mortified look on the swordswoman's face. "Go show off to those big brutes…uh…no offence…show them how strong half-bloods can get, and then come back. Just think, if Konoka's all over you now, how's she gonna be when you've been away for two weeks?"

"Uh…I don't think…"

Asuna could swear she saw steam coming from the poor girl.

* * *

Konoemon sighed and looked over his desk at the two that stood before him.

"Are you sure about this, Setsuna-kun?"

"Sir, I believe it will be of benefit if I am present when the law is changed. I can assure you that I will return as soon as that is done. I will not forget my duties here."

"Is that so?" The old man stroked his beard. "In that case, I will give you leave. Please send Nagase-san to see me. I will need someone to see to Konoka while you are away."

* * *

"Promise me you'll come back as soon as you're done there," Konoka pleaded, grabbing her protector by the collar and drawing her closer for a kiss.

"I promise. I won't leave you any longer than I need to."

The princess was satisfied by this answer and rolled over so she lay on top of her guardian.

"At least your place is still getting fixed. It means I can spend more time with you." She smiled, and stole another kiss. Setsuna replied in kind, and once again let her hands wander. Pulling back, Konoka pressed a finger to her lover's lips and slid her remaining fingers beneath the hem of her pyjamas, delighted at the squeak she earned.

"Hey! I know you wanted to get an early night, but some of us _don't _want to see that sort of thing! Seriously guys, either do it somewhere else, or stop it!"

Sighing, Konoka rolled off her Secchan, and settled for a cuddle.

"You're such a spoilsport, Asuna."

"Hey, Negi's in here too. Do you want to ruin his innocence?"

"You already did that," quipped Setsuna, gaining strange looks from the others. "What, I'm not allowed to comment?"

* * *

"Is everything going well?"

Karna nodded.  
"Yes. I believe we will have everything in place. Your spell had better work. My daughter has gained a strong will over the years."

"There will be no problems."

A dark haired man stared up at the winged demon, his face expressionless.

"This is necessary. In order to get to the Konoe clan, we must first remove any obstacles. It seems fitting to do it this way."

"I must warn you, if either of those girls is hurt, I will hold you personally responsible."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Take it how you like, I'm merely following my parental instincts."

* * *

_A dark cloud loomed ominously on this cold winter morning. It was approaching spring, although there were no signs of it today. It had snowed the night before, and there was still a little remaining. _

"_He's late!" The sound came from a demon among four others. He shuffled a little, shaking the frost from his claws._

"_He'll be here," assured the largest, adding a growl, as if to threaten what would happen if the complaining continued. A second or so later, a figure materialised in front of them._

"_I apologise. I had issues that needed dealing with."_

"_I can understand that, but my subordinates here are not so accepting. In future, should you want our help, it would be better to inform us if you have any problems."_

_The white haired youth nodded and remained expressionless._

"_I hear your sentiments, but would also ask you to do as my master has asked. Where is the child?"_

_The largest of the demons shifted uncomfortably._

"_We are not in the habit of showing off our defective offspring."_

"_I am aware of her situation. This is why I requested it."_

"_I'm not sure I follow you…"_

"_I would ask you to remember where you are. This is the headquarters of the Shinmei Ryu. I believe you have been told of the plans?"_

"_It does not seem so," the demon replied, becoming slightly annoyed. "I have been informed of the goal of taking over the magic associations, which I support, although I fail to see what these swordsmen have to do with this."_

_Fate shook his head._

"_I will not tell you the details, but they are obstacles that must be removed. We have spoken, and we cannot take them head on." It was unclear whom he had meant by 'we'. "This plan will be slow, but the eventual fruit will be sweet."_

_The large demon nodded. _

"_What exactly do you want us for? It sounds as though you already have things under control."_

"_We need a spy. I cannot go myself for obvious reasons, and the same is true for all of you. Am I correct in thinking that an albino is considered cursed among your kind?"_

_At last, the demon understood._

"_I see. In that case, I will do as you have asked. It is indeed a good plan. An abandoned child, thought cursed by her own kind taken in and raised as a warrior. It would be useful to know of their secret arts."_

_Fate inclined his head._

"_Indeed. Your perception is worthy of one of your stature." His face, inscrutable, gave no sign of humour. "This plan will take a long time, and she will have to return at some point."_

"_I assume you will have some method of obtaining information from her. It is not easy to pry secrets from the Shinmei."_

"_We would not ask if we did not."_

"_I will talk to the child's father. This will not be easy, he is very protective."_

"_Do whatever it is you need to do."_

* * *

"Goodbye, Ojou-sama," Setsuna spoke quietly, her eyes fixed on the ground. She did not see the pout that had fixed itself to Konoka's face.

"C'mon, Secchan, stop calling me that already! I would've thought you would've learned by now."

"Sorry, Kono-chan."

Asuna sighed, as she watched them say their farewells. It had been left to the last minute, with a reversal of roles of some kind being the main event of the day: Konoka following Setsuna around as she packed all of her parting gifts, clothes and other things she would need. Karna had been staying out of the way so he wouldn't be seen by any people knew nothing of magic. She had to admit it, Setsuna's father was one older man she did not find attractive at all, although that was probably to do with the beak and claws.

"She'll only be gone for two weeks, Konoka, and then you can drill it into her all you like. And Setsuna-san, cheer the hell up. It's not forever. Besides, it's not like anything's going to happen while you're away, we've got Kaede coming to help out."

Both girls turned to glare at her comment, so she muttered something about homework and looked around.

"I'll miss you, Kono-chan," Setsuna spoke, hugging onto her companion.

"I know. I'll be miserable the whole time you're not here."

"I don't think you could be miserable if you tried."

A swooping sound was heard as Karna dropped in front of them, his wings spread wide.

"It's time to go, Setsuna."

"…Yes, father," she said reluctantly, attempting peel herself from Konoka.

"See you soon, Secchan," Konoka sniffed. Asuna put an arm around her and waved Setsuna off.

"You'd better go before she gets any worse. Oh yeah, and don't do anything stupid while you're away, okay? I might have to kick your ass if you make Konoka cry."

Setsuna smiled weakly, grateful for the redhead's humour.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, and rest assured, I won't do anything that you wouldn't approve of, Asuna."

With one last forlorn look at her friends, she released her white wings, and flew into the sky with her father.

"She still looks like an angel," Konoka whispered, as she watched them. The situation looked strange to her, such beautiful white wings beating next to a pair of pure black. In her mind, it signified that Setsuna was different from the other demons; she was, quite literally, unique.

"Come on, it's cold out. We can head to the bathhouse when we get back, take your mind off things for a while. I just hope Ayaka doesn't start another boob challenge."

Giving a forced giggle, Konoka nodded, and they headed back to pick up towels. Once there, Asuna immediately managed to get in a fight with Chamo, listing the things she would do to him if he followed them. Sighing, the Konoe heiress sat on her bed, waiting for the list to end. Humming, she looked around, and something on her pillow caught her eye. Looking closer, she realised it was a white feather. Tears welling up in her eyes, she read the note next to it.

_Kono-chan,_

_With this gift, I pledge my life to you over again. Knowing that you also feel as I do has brought me much happiness these past few days, and when I return, I wish for the feeling I have inside me every time I see you to continue. I apologise for being so cowardly about this, but I would tell you how I feel by myself rather than with others, and this seemed the only way I could do that. I love you, Konoka Konoe, and that fact will never change._

_Forever, Setsuna_

* * *

Notes: Yeah, sorry about this…urgh…this will DEFINITELY be getting some editing when I get back from holiday, so please bear with it, but I promised I'd have something up today. I'm putting any bad writing and lack of fluidity down to stress and lack of sleep. It's nothing a visit back home to a maniac cousin won't fix.

Review replies:

Azureiii: Thank you, I really hope I don't disappoint

TadAche: I've grown a little tired of the 'bad father' thing myself too, so I thought I'd do something a little different. Actually, your comment specifically made me rethink Karna a little, so thanks!

Reusch17: Thank you also, and once again, I hope that the rest of the story will live up to your expectations. I just need sleep XP

Dauthi: Ehe, all problems I myself have had when I've been writing this. As I say, I was originally trying to write a fluffy fic, but as has been noted, it's difficult to come up with something original. (Perhaps) Unfortunately, I went a little wild later on and completely ignored my original intentions, and just went with what felt right rather than trying to force myself into writing something that I'm not good at. Thanks for the feedback, it was _very_ useful!

pigtopus: You made my day! I'm glad you enjoyed, and I hope you continue to do so, I'll try my best!

Rotem: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed. It's still Friday here! Just!

KonoSetsuna: Cheers! I can empathise with that sentiment!

KuroShiroYamiHikari: Glad you enjoyed to such an extent, I didn't know I could write funny!

Rebanex: Well, I've continued, and you see _some _of what Setsuna is doing about it…just…:x sorry, my spoiler fairy is lighting up… :D


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Broken Threads **

Okay, onto chapter three! Whoop whoop! I'd once again like to thank everyone who thinks this worthy of reading, especially reviewers and the people nice enough to put me on alert and favourite lists. TTTT You make me so happy…

As usual, review replies and notes come at the end.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Yeah, I would've thought you'd gotten that idea by now.

* * *

Chapter Three

That her smile was almost as bright as it was normally was a credit to Konoka's willpower, or so Asuna thought, anyway. That smile had never faltered while the princess knew she was being watched, but as soon as she felt a curious gaze leave her, it became laced with sadness. Her incessant worries were voiced in other ways, such her reluctance to get out of bed before being told Asuna was about to make breakfast, or the grin that fell every time she saw a dove or something similar in the distance.

It had been three weeks since her protector had taken to the skies, two weeks since Konoka had started shaking in anticipation of her return, and one week since she had felt so ridiculous crying herself to sleep when she'd spent all night searching the skies for that familiar dot of white.

"…Konoka, are you even listening?" Asuna raised an eyebrow at her friend and threw a screwed up worksheet at her.

"Ow…what?"

"Come on, I need help with this. I'm really not getting any of it. What the hell is an integer anyway?"

"It means it's not a decimal."

"…Oh. Okay then."

"It's a whole number."

"I knew that!" the redhead stood, her nostrils flaring.

"Of course you did. Do you want any help or not?"

"Well…yeah…"

The homework in question was fairly simple, and once Asuna had been told how to do the first question, she understood the basics of it and could take a guess at the rest. Each question was a variation on the previous one, but she was determined to keep Konoka's gaze away from the window for five minutes.

"What do you think's holding her up?" Konoka mused, chewing on the end of her pencil.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"If it weren't serious, she'd be back by now."

"Don't do this to yourself, Konoka. She's probably just tied up with some stupid ritual her father forgot to mention, or something."

"You don't think he'd try to make her marry someone else do you?"

"Now you're being stupid."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

Studying was resumed, punctuated only by a scream of terror at the Haruna-created Negi golem in Nodoka's bed next door.

"You don't think she'd accept, do you?"

Asuna sighed, and placed a hand on Konoka's shoulder.

"Setsuna-san wouldn't even blink if she thought you wouldn't approve. I think you made it pretty clear that you're the only person she's allowed to see." A reassuring smile grew across her face as she spoke. "Stop worrying so much and help me figure this stuff out."

* * *

_TS_

The seventeen-year-old Konoka Konoe looked longingly at the sky for some trace of hope. It was a dull day, and the clouds held back any rays of light the sun might have shone. The young heiress sighed and took a sip of her coffee, hoping to gain some energy from the scalding liquid.

"It is time to leave." The voice came from behind her, and it was not much more cheerful than her own would be, if she had cared to speak. Instead, she just nodded, and solemnly followed the ninja from the room, leaving the coffee to go cold.

"I am sorry that this had to happen. Your honourable grandfather assures me that the one who is meeting us is an agreeable man."

There was no reply as they walked. Kaede turned her head and looked through a slitted eye at the one walking slightly behind her. Konoka's face was downcast, and still beautiful, a feat that would have seemed difficult to manage had it been anyone else. It was the prospect of this omiai that had made her face like that. It had been two and a half years since Setsuna had been heard from, and Konoemon had lost patience in waiting for her return. With a saddened heart, he had to secure his granddaughter a husband, as was his duty. It was a pity that she did not see things the same way he did.

The gentleman who had been brought to this omiai looked as happy as Konoka to be there, and although the time they were forced to spend together was not difficult in terms of personality, it was nonetheless awkward. Konoka was glad to see that her grandfather had chosen someone close to her age this time, but wished he would stop being so persistent. Setsuna would return, she was sure of it.

It was quickly established that, although there was no ill will between the potential partners, neither were willing to agree to the match. The young man in question heaved a sigh of relief, quickly apologising afterwards, of course, and took Konoka to one side to explain that he already had someone he wished to marry in mind. She had smiled and assured him that she knew how he felt.

As the suitor's party left, Konoemon turned to his granddaughter with a stern look on his face.

"Wake up, Konoka," he said. "She is not coming back."

Konoka did not reply, instead rushed from the room, tears welling up in her eyes. Kaede waited a few moments before going after her, glaring at the old man as she went. It took a few moments to find the young princess standing in the middle of Sakura Lane, sobbing into her hands. The ninja placed a hand on her shoulders and began to speak.

"Konoka-dono… your grandfather merely-"

"Don't! I know, okay!"

Kaede was taken back by this sudden outburst, and opened her mouth to speak again, but was not given the chance.

"I know she's probably not coming back anymore. I don't want to think about what happened to stop her, but she promised, she _promised."_

Konoka latched onto her friend, still sobbing.

"I want to believe her."

Kaede nodded in understanding.

"I know, Konoka-dono. Setsuna-dono always kept her promises."

Konoka froze.

"Konoka-dono?" the ninja asked, aware of the tenseness of the girl clinging to her.

"You said 'kept'," she whispered. "She's not dead, Kaede! She's not! I'd know if she were!" She was shouting now, pushing the tall girl away.

"Konoka-dono, I only meant-"

"I don't care what you meant! Just leave me alone!" Kaede considered for a moment, and nodded, before disappearing.

Some time later, when Konoka was wondering how many tears she could possibly have left to cry, she heard a voice.

"Konoka!" it was Asuna, running towards her. "Kaede told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Konoka shook her head, a fresh barrage of tears flowing from her eyes.

"I just want her back, Asuna. I need her to come back."

The intensity of Konoka's voice scared Asuna a little. No amount of physical or mental training could have prepared the firecracker of a girl for the sadness of her friend's voice, nor the desperation of her words. Fingers clenched on her shirt as the usually cheerful girl spilled her emotions.

"I wish she was right here, in front of us, I have so much I want to tell her."

A furious thrumming sound alerted Asuna of a curious blue light that began to emanate from Konoka, causing her to take a few steps back.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Upon hearing no reply, and no response to the prodding she gave, the redhead's eyes widened in fear and she dashed off in the direction of Evangeline's cottage, swearing under her breath.

The glow intensified, and a shout was heard, audible even at the tiny vampire's home.

"Master, what was that?" enquired a certain robot.

"Something just crossed the barrier," Evangeline said without care. "I'll let Mana and Kaede handle it."

"Very well," Chachamaru said with a nod.

"Eva-chan! There's trouble!" Asuna cried, bursting through the door.

"Yeah, and where's the kid?"

"How the hell should _I _know!?"  
"You're the one with the damned pactio card!"

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…"

* * *

Konoka slumped over a little, tired. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, halting her descent.

"Se…Secchan?" she whispered, in awe of the figure before her. There was a slight nod, and all fatigue was forgotten, replaced by a hug that would have crushed anyone else. The healer froze when she felt it was not returned.

"Secchan? What's wrong?" She took a step back to examine her protector and gasped. "Secchan, what happened?"

A multitude of deep gashes were visible all over the young swordswoman, and she was breathing heavily. Her sword was drawn and her wings bared, both bathed with the redness of blood.

"N-nothing, Kono-chan…" the reply was strained and barely spoken, but Konoka heard it nonetheless. Shaking her head, she pulled her wand from the sleeve of her kimono and set about healing what she could.

"Please, Kono-chan, I'm fine…"

"No you're not. Just let me do this. I need the practice anyway," the princess said with a smile.

"I said stop it."

Konoka backed away, confused.

"Secchan, what's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am…it's just…I was in the middle of a mission, Konoka." The shocked glare on the warrior's face could not be missed. Backing away further, the healer shook her head.

"You…you promised you wouldn't…" a fresh trail of tears began flowing of their own will, their owner unable to stop them. "You promised…you'd be back…as soon as you could…did you forget about me?"

"Some things are more important."

Horrified, Konoka saw the person in front of her without the blur of passion for the first time. Her hair was long and white, tangled with what seemed to be leaves and blood. Her eyes were red, their coldness distant from the comforting brown of the Secchan she had known. Those pure white wings that had marked her as being different were a dull grey, as though they had been badly dyed.

"Secchan, what happened to you…?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Well it managed to keep you from coming back, so it's got to be something."

"Drop it, okay? It doesn't matter. Not now that I'm here," Setsuna replied, her expression softening at last. "I wanted to come back, so badly, but there were things that stopped me."

"What kind of things?"

"I told you, it doesn't matter. What does is that I'm back, and we can pick up where we left off."

Konoka smiled, and allowed herself to be drawn into a slightly awkward hug.

"I missed you so much." She drew back slightly to plant a kiss on the other girl's lips, before surrendering herself again.

"I know, Kono-chan. I missed you too."

Notes: I apologise for the random time skip in the middle of the chapter, and I'm _extremely _sorry for out of character Secchan...there is reason behind it though, so hopefully I can be forgiven. Originally, the first scene wasn't there, but I felt that it should be, for a number of reasons that I won't go in to, it'll take far too long. I haven't included anything on what Setsuna's been doing for two very good reasons:

1. Added drama

2. If I put it now, it'd be the end of the story, and I still haven't gotten to the juicy parts (take that comment as you wish)

Oh yes, nameless, faceless omiai guy is nameless and faceless purely because of my laziness. You didn't really want to know about a guy who only appears in one chapter anyway, did you?

For the next instalment, I may stick chapters four and five together, as both of them are fairly short and pretty much follow on exactly anyway. You (un)lucky people. If I do that, the rating will probably change. Also, the tone is considerably darker from hereon out. I've tried to keep some amount of levity, but this is where I started to let my mind do whatever it wanted, regardless of fluffy content.

I've left chapter two unedited for the time being also, as I don't have enough time to go back and fix it right now. I'll probably end up with one chapter to go and just revamp the entire story XD

Anyway, reviews :D

KuroShiroYamiHikari: I'm glad you enjoyed so much! You've given me more confidence with my comedic writing…just…uh…sorry there isn't much in this chapter… '

Reusch17: TTTT You make me so happy! I was smiling all day after I read your review, I'm glad I'm doing this right. I hope you liked this part too crosses fingers

pigtopus: Thank you! And yes, I can make it better! And I will! When I have time! XD Damn college!

Rotem: Cheers! You're probably _still _wondering what happened…whoops… XP

TadAche: Ah, theories, your review made me smile…but is it really Karna in control?

Rebanex: I was going for a _d'aww _scene with that feather. It seems I managed to pull it off, and thanks for your kind words (random trivia, we share the same name XP)

animeaics: Thank you, and hopefully this counts as soon! It's only been a week! Thanks for the comment about my writing, I've put a lot of time and effort into this story. I just tend to think of chapters as 'finished' too soon, eheh

nolens volens: I'm glad you enjoyed. It only gets crazier from here on! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: you know the drill

Discalimer: you know the drill.

Also, reviews and the like at the end.

Part four

**I get it. It's a test, just like he told me, **Setsuna thought as she breathed in Konoka's smell. **This isn't how I remember it. It can't be real. **She pulled the healer closer, ignoring the pain as cloth scraped against her wounds. **I must not show weakness.**

Despite her thoughts, she let herself to do what she had wanted to do a million times as she lay alone under the sky, a million times as they had been younger, rushing to school together. She broke the embrace and kissed the one she loved, hard, with such intense passion she surprised the young Konoe heir. She moved her hands quickly, grabbing at Konoka roughly with one and keeping the other on the side of her head, stopping her from pulling back. She gasped a little as she felt fingers running up her spine, making it clear that her victim wanted this just as much. A smile playing across her lips as she pulled back.

"Is there any-"

Her sentence was cut off as a boot connected with her head.

"What the _hell_, Setsuna-san? Where have you been?" Asuna screamed, running towards them, harisen bared. A sword replied in kind, faster and sharper. The blade met the neck of its victim and stopped, the wielder recognising her.

"Oh…hello, Asuna." The sword was lowered, and Setsuna moved back to Konoka, leaving Asuna wide eyed and unmoving.

"Hey kid!" Evangeline yelled at the angry redhead. "Why the hell did you drag me out at this hour for a loving reunion? I'm leaving now, or I'll end up being sick."

"Don't you at least want to know where the hell she's been?"

"Not really. I'm sure you'll find out and tell me anyway."

The tiny vampire waved a hand and sauntered off, leaving the others to talk. It was a shame that Asuna was the only wanted to do any speaking, as Konoka and Setsuna had reattached each other's faces to their own. Sighing in defeat, Asuna decided to retrieve her boot, and plodded back to her room.

Setsuna smiled, mission accomplished.  
"As I was saying, is there anywhere more private we can take this?"

"Secchan…that's kinda – urgh…" Konoka's passion tinted eyes were once again opened to her winged warrior, this time thanks to their proximity. "Um…you kinda stink…"

"Yeah, well there's a reason for that," the other girl laughed. "I suppose I should take a bath. I'll go do that, and I'll meet you back at your place. Do you still live in the same room?"

Konoka blushed a little in response to the question.

"Actually…I moved into your place when the repairs were finished. I wanted it to be a surprise when you came back, but…"

"And a wonderful surprise it is," Setsuna whispered, giving one of her tender kisses. Aware her knees were shaking, Konoka smiled, and released her guardian.

"I'll give you a better one when you're done de-stinking yourself."

"Thanks, that's a lovely way to put it. But I look forward to whatever it is."

"Don't keep me waiting too long this time. I might have to hunt you down if you do," Konoka said in a dark tone, although there was humour in her voice. Setsuna smiled awkwardly.

"I won't. I'll be half an hour, tops."

* * *

**Dammit! Why can't I just do as I practiced? It shouldn't be this hard! **Setsuna ran her hands through her hair, trying to get everything that shouldn't be there out. **This isn't real, there's no way it can be. **Words spoken to her over two years ago echoed in her mind. **It's a trick.**

She readied herself for the cold shock of natural water at night, and dove into the lake that surrounded Library Island. The water bit at her wounds, as though they were fresh once again, but the winged warrior would not allow herself to flinch. She came up for air and swam over to a shallower area and began to scrub the caked blood from her skin. She had not bothered to undress, knowing that her clothes were dirtier than she was.

Running out of bare skin, she removed the tattered top and continued her cleaning, doing the same with her hakama. She then moved on to grooming her wings, flinching when she felt a part that was twisted at a peculiar angle. Focusing her demon chi on the area, she set about regenerating it, and then continued to wash her feathers. **I'll never get the colour back to normal, **she thought, cursing her father for making her dye them in the first place. He had insisted that although the law on half bloods was changing, the one on albinism was not.

Pausing in her thought, Setsuna looked up at the half moon, considering her lack of will power. **Is it so wrong to want to stay here when it brings me happiness?** Shaking herself out of that line of thought, the half demon resumed her grooming. **I have to leave.**

"Um…excuse me…demon person, but…uh…please don't hurt anyone, b-because if you do…uh…I-I know magic!" a quiet voice came from behind the samurai. Setsuna turned her head and looked up to see Nodoka, who had a large pile of books in her hands.

"Hello Honya-chan."

"U-um, wh-what…I mean…wh-wh-who-"

"Calm down, it's just me, Setsuna."

"O-oh. O-okay then. I-I'll just um…be going now…uh…are you back for good?"

"I really don't know. We'll see how things go."

"R-right. I'll see you later then."

The shy bookworm scurried off, quite possibly terrified at the sight of someone she had thought dead, the white hair only making her think she was seeing a ghost. Sighing to herself, Setsuna scrubbed what she could from her clothes and put them back on. **I really don't know why I'm doing this…** she thought, as she spread her wings and headed for the Mahora dorms.

* * *

Konoka smiled happily as she sped towards her room, threw open the door and promptly threw herself onto a beanbag in glee. She let out a squeal of joy and grabbed handfuls of carpet, her delight cut short when she heard the clearing of a throat behind her.

"Where's Setsuna-san?" It was Asuna; arms crossed and with a menacing look spread across her face. "Here, I'll help you with your kimono."

Konoka nodded and lifted her arms a little for better access to the obi.

"She went to take a bath."

"Oh. How long will that take, about a month?"

"Asuna, please don't be like that…"

"Why not? Did she even give you a reason why she decided it'd be better to leave you here, knowing full well how you felt?"

"Well-"

"Well nothing, Konoka. I don't want to see you go through it all again when she decides she's got something better to do."

"Don't talk like that! She won't leave again!"

"Yeah, and she was coming back in two weeks. Did you even hear the way she was talking? Whatever you say, she's not the same person she was back then."

"Shut up!" Konoka shoved her friend towards the door, her strength surprising them both. "It's Secchan, and she doesn't change! You might think she has, but you don't know her like I do!"  
"Konoka-"  
"No! You're just as bad as Kaede!"

"Konoka, please!" Asuna shouted as the door slammed in her face. Sighing, she gave up. "Your grandpa called by the way! He wants to see you straight away!"

"Won't you just leave me alone? I've heard everything he's got to say!"

"Fuck you too then!"

Asuna sighed and rubbed her eye to keep her tiredness at bay.

"Dammit. That could've gone better," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Still wondering why she had convinced herself to return, Setsuna landed outside the dormitories. She shook her wings a little and focused on the various energies she could sense within the building. Finding only Asuna's outside of her room, she entered, smiling a little despite herself. **Control yourself, **she urged herself desperately.

As she approached her old room, she smiled with nostalgia at the attempted pactio that came to mind. Remembering her situation, she wiped the look from her face and continued toward her destination. It wasn't long until she found Asuna standing outside the door, muttering something to herself.

"There you are," she said, her face grim. "I didn't expect you to come back."

"Well, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to, that's why."

"Oh, so that's what this is about. It's all about what you want, but you don't give a shit about Konoka, is that it? You just thought you'd come back and get whatever sick pleasure it is you can from this situation, and then fly off when it suits you?"

Setsuna smirked and shook her head, and grabbed the redhead by the neck. There was a quick struggle, but as soon as the half demon's sword entered play, there was no contest. Bending the loser's arm behind her and sticking a knee in her back, Setsuna whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, you've pretty much got it there. There's nothing you can do to stop me, so I suggest you run back to your room and get back to your paedophilia. Negi's probably wondering where you are."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since you got back-"

"Things happened while I was away, and now I'm just living life as best I can."

* * *

Letting out a sigh of relief, Setsuna closed the door behind her and bowed her head, hating herself for what she had done. A moment later, Konoka latched onto her side, and she was woken from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Kono-chan. My mind had wandered off there." She placed a kiss on the taller girl's lips and smiled weakly.

"I didn't have a chance to sort your surprise out, I'm sorry Secchan, but Asuna came over and kinda..."

"I can guess. She attacked me in the hall." Seeing the crestfallen look on the girl's face, she continued. "Everything's sorted now though. I let her know that I have no intention of leaving again, and that I'll do whatever it is that will make you happy."

"Just by saying that, you've already made me happy."

"We'll, you're easily satisfied then, I thought I'd have to try a little harder."

"Oh, I never said I'd forgive you yet. Just out of curiosity, how are you planning on making it up to me?"

"Well, I suppose I'll have to show you how much I love you, and I'll probably have to be your slave for a while."

"That's a good start, but it'll take more than that."

"I expected no less. You are as cruel as you are beautiful, Konoka."

A laugh came from the healer's mouth.

"Come on now, that was kinda cheesy."

"I'll refrain from complimenting you then," Setsuna grinned.

"Why, what else do you plan on doing with your mouth?" Konoka's voice dropped to a seductive whisper, and she leaned in closer.

"How about I get started on showing you how much I love you?"

The kiss that was initiated then was filled with emotions, the writhing of Setsuna's thoughts mirroring the wrestling of her tongue with her beloved. It was Konoka who made the initial move toward the couch, taking a few steps backwards, knowing the room by feel. By the time they reached it, both had considerably less air in their lungs, and Konoka's shirt was no longer buttoned up. Taking a breath, she grabbed at Setsuna's clothing, exposing the bindings of her breasts. Running a hand over the scar that remained of the arrow wound that had saved her life, Konoka smiled gently, before her mouth was caught with another kiss, this one almost bruising in force, and she was pushed back into a lying position.

"Secchan…" A pair of crimson eyes met her own chocolate ones, filled with a mixture of burning passion, lust, and, she thought perhaps, a glimpse of sadness. A reassuring smile spread across the healer's face, giving her unspoken consent to continue.

Setsuna's hands were furious in their exploration of Konoka's body, never resting in one place for long; her mouth was quick and wicked in its teasing, earning gasp and moan alike from her lover's quivering lips.

Soon, the two found themselves in an uninhibited embrace, bodies pressed together as though they were one, feeding on each other's warmth and kisses, breathless and tangled in a most desperate act of intimacy. As a final wave of pleasure swept through Konoka's body, she could not help but think that it was over far too quickly.

When she woke the next morning to find her Secchan beside her, sleeping contently with an arm and a wing draped over her protectively, Konoka couldn't help but smile at the simple fact that this was real. Easing out of bed to tidy the garments that had been strewn around the room, she hummed happily to herself. She had not heard the sobs of her companion in the night.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry it's a little late, we had a surprise family visit that has involved me babysitting without any notice. I managed to grab five minutes while Storm Hawks is on to post this for y'all though. **

**Anyway, I'm not **_**too **_**disappointed with this (hey, it's a miracle!), and although I could probably find plenty of things I'd change, I've changed plenty already. I could've written more on that uh…scene…you know the one…but I didn't want to disrupt the flow of the story. I've changed the rating for safety, and dear god, **_**please don't hurt me!**_

**_Edit: oops...I kinda forgot to do the formatting...fixed it now!_**

**Reviews:**

masu1212: I'm going to start clearing things up next chapter. At least a little. I hope you enjoy!

Reusch17: Foul things are indeed afoot :D But I still haven't explained a thing…whoops! I hope you like this chapter, and continue to!

Rotem: Yes, two years. There is a reason…and I've written it…it's just not in this chapter Also, M rated, as promised!

Rebanex: Does this count as juicy? Or were you hoping for something a little more…I dunno…juicy? XP Well, explanations are on their way now.

pigtopus: I'm trying to enjoy college, but I just want it to be over now…ah well, and thank you!

KuroShiroYamiHikari: Yes, it is indeed Setsuna. But, like she said, things happened :D

TadAche: I don't think Karna would intentionally put Setsuna through this…and as for being cold? Yeah, that was kinda the idea


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, I'm sorry. It's been too long, I know. Lots of things have got in the way of me updating here. First, I lost the memory stick this was kept on, and couldn't find the motivation to write something I'd already done. Things are also pretty screwy right now, but if you're actually bothered, it's in my profile, I won't litter around here.

After receiving a nice email from the lovely Rotem though, I got thinking and remembered I had sent this chapter to a friend, so I had her send it to me for you guys. I have a feeling you won't be impressed, at least not with how the chapter ends, but I can't stress enough that it is NOT the end of the story. I know I said I'd redo the first couple of chapters, but I really haven't had time. With that aside, we can move on to the story. Apologies for any mistakes.

_Chunks of italics: memory  
_**Odd bits of bold: thought**

_

* * *

__Setsuna smiled to herself, and placed Yuunagi by the door, ready. She had dressed herself in the school uniform she had taken, and her stomach was doing somersaults. The two weeks she had spent in the demonic world had been more pleasant than she had expected, but still wished to be home, back with Kono-chan. _

_She had done exactly as her father had told her, by dying her wings to fit in, and carrying herself in a menacing way, she had been assured that she would be respected. Instead, she had at first been the subject of much whispering and many disapproving glances. She was no stranger to feeling inadequate, but there had always been Konoka to assure her otherwise. It had only been when she had displayed her swordsmanship in a mock battle with another demon that she had been thought of as worthy of positive attention._

_Finally, the endless stream of introductions had ended, and she had been told to prepare to leave. Barely containing her glee, she had gone to her sleeping quarters as quickly as she could carry herself, and haphazardly packed, and then started again when she realised that not everything would fit if she continued in that manner. The very last thing to be put away was the photograph from Cinema Village, a memory the half demon held close to her heart._

_There was a polite knock at the door, and Setsuna snapped out of her thoughts._

"_Yes?" she enquired, placing the picture on her sleeping pallet._

"_Setsuna-chan, I thought you might like to go for a drink with us before you go." The voice belonged to Rekka, a cousin she had met on the day of her arrival. The she-demon had been one of the few kind enough to spare time, giving her an involved tour of their city and introducing her to those who would have, had she more time, made excellent friends._

"_I'll be out in a second, let me change."_  
"_Are you that desperate to leave?" the demon said, letting herself in and noticing the uniform. "You're not due to leave for hours yet. You didn't think we would throw you a goodbye party?"_  
"_I didn't really think about it. Besides, I'd rather not get back drunk, ojou-sama wouldn't approve."_  
"_Lighten up. We're probably not going to see each other for a while so we've got to send you off in style. This 'ojou-sama' sounds like she has a stick up her ass anyway. You're always so worried about doing things she wouldn't approve of." _

_Setsuna stopped changing for a moment and shook her head fiercely._  
"_She's not like that. I just like to keep myself worthy of her presence."_  
"_Hmm. Sounds more like you want to get in her pants."_  
"_Rekka!" a familiar glow pushed iteslf onto the half-human's face, and she desperatly tried to fight it back._  
"_Just telling it like it sounds to the casual listener."  
"I-I..."  
"Yeah, okay then, let's get going, or we'll run out of time and have to take the party back to Mahora with you. Would that be approved of?"  
"I don't think Ojou-sama would mind once she got to know you..."  
"I was joking, now put your damn shoes on."_

_As Setsuna approached the bustling inner town of the demon city, she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. She still had not grown accustomed to the thought of seeing so many creatures she had been trained to kill and not having the urge to slice each and every one of them to pieces. A few raised a hand in greeting, although some still whispered amongst themselves. _

_"OI! OVER HERE!" a voice called. Rekka grabbed Setsuna's hand and dragged her over. The voice was of one of those the half-blood would have liked to have known a little better, a tall young male by the name of Betan. Around him stood a few other demons, although Setsuna only recognised two, Yun and Kalka. Smiling and feeling even shorter than usual, she made her greeting. _

_Two hours and several pints of demon-strength ale later, and Setsuna's extended family were a little worse for wear. Betan had taken to harassing any who looked at Setsuna as though she oughtn't to be there, and Rekka was in the mood for sharing stories. _

_"Oh yeah, Yun, you owe me five coins. When I went to pick up Setsuna-chan up, she was staring at that picture all gooey eyed, like I told you she would. You've no chance, my friend." Yun handed over the coins and shook his head as the female tested them with her beak.  
"It's a little depressing, Setsuna-san, but I suppose if you've your heart set on another, it can't be helped. Besides, I've seen that picture, I wouldn't mind a bit myself," he laughed to himself. "You've good taste. Although, I'm intrigued. How does a half blood like you even get close to someone like that? I've had girls run just from the look of me."  
"It's 'cause you're uglier than Betan!" Kalka screeched, slamming her drink on the table. "There've been plenty times when our own kind have run away from you! 'sides, Setsuna-chan's far too cute not to be believed!"  
"Uh...please...It's not...Kono-cha-" pausing to hiccup and correct herself, Setsuna tried to shake away any light-headedness as well as an annoyingly more frequent blush, unsuccessfully. "Ojou-sama doesn't care what I am, she likes me for _me_!"  
"Okay, more ale for chatty over here, this is gonna get interesting!"_

_Festivities continued for a long while, and Setsuna found herself surprised at just how much she was enjoying the company of those who had abandoned her. Since she had joined the Shinmei School, she had been taught that her demon blood should be suppresed to prevent her attacking anyone without due cause. In the company of those who had more demonic blood than she, it felt difficult to believe. There was no fighting amongst the demons, and although they obviously enjoyed consuming alcohol, most were pleasant enough, many polite and curious at the short little creature that they had not seen until they had almost stepped on. _

_**It's really not that bad here, **__she tought to herself, smiling. _

_"Aah! She's doing it again! Thoughts of the girl-y!" Rekka half sang, laughing at Setsuna's absent look.  
"I was not!"_

* * *

_-chan…Se…-chan…Secchan! Please! I need you to kill her for me…_

As those words echoed in her mind, the young half-demon awoke sharply to find herself alone. **I knew it. If I had just…** a torrent of insults directed at herself spun through her mind. Her hands balled into fists on the sheets, preventing her nails from digging in to the tissue of her palms.

She fought back tears, biting into the pillow to muffle her sobs, not wanting to hear them. Still, she felt wetness upon her cheeks. Bringing her fists down on the mattress in frustration, she could not help but feel disappointed at herself. If she had just done as she had practiced, then none of this would have happened. She would be free to continue with the mission that consumed her life if she had just listened to her own mind, had her heart not stopped her every time those puppy brown eyes had caught her own.

_I need you to kill her for me…_

Images flashed through Setsuna's mind that she had reminded herself of every waking moment until her eyes had strayed to Konoka the night before. Those where the memories that drove her forward.

Dragging herself into a kneeling position on the bed, she finally began to take in her surroundings. The room had been her own previously, although it was filled with many more items than before. Currently, everything in the room besides herself and the neatly folded clothes that lay on the table practically screamed Konoka. Even the smell was a reminder of the beautiful princess, of how she would always make a point of ensuring that her protector would eat properly, especially in the morning.

Sniffing gently, Setsuna tried to push those memories to the back of her mind, unsuccessfully, and wiped at her cheeks with the backs of her calloused hands. Slipping onto the floor, she took a step towards her clothes, and froze when she heard the voice she had been dreading hearing.  
"Hey, you woke up, Secchan. You looked so cute sleeping; I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

A nervous smile graced Setsuna's face, and she nodded.  
"It's fine."  
"I made your favourite for breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes!"  
"Thanks, Kono-chan. I don't deserve all this…"  
"Don't be silly, now hurry up or they'll get cold."  
"Kono-chan, I-" seeing the beautiful smile spread across the face of the cook, Setsuna hadn't the heart to say what she had intended. "I really…I think we should spend the day together, just the two of us."  
"What did you think I had planned, silly?" Konoka giggled, turning off the stove and tipping her own breakfast onto a plate. "But first, we need to eat."

* * *

"Ah, Negi," Konoemon greeted, barely looking up from his piece of paper.  
"Good morning, headmaster," Negi said, bowing a little and taking a seat in front of the old man's desk.  
"I see that you've forgotten the other half of your task. I asked you to bring Konoka with you."  
"Sir, I didn't forget, we just can't find her."  
"We?"  
"Yes, Chamo-kun and myself. She normally comes to cook us pancakes on a Sunday morning, but today she didn't."  
"I see. In that case, Negi, why didn't you inform me? Anything could have happened to my granddaughter."  
"I didn't think too much of it sir, it's happened before, but she'd just forgotten. I thought she might want to be left alone after yesterday."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I heard that the omiai didn't go too well."

"You're a magician, Negi, so don't tell me that you didn't feel that surge in magical energy last night, the omiai is _hardly _important right now. In any case, I need to inform her that I've heard of Setsuna. That damned demon is still alive."  
"Damned, sir? I thought you always looked very favourably on her."  
"Not since she did that to Konoka. I hate seeing her so upset."  
"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why am I concerned with this? Shouldn't you be telling Konoka?"  
"That's a little difficult given our current level of communication." Konoemon frowned. It obviously pained him to see his beloved grandchild so distressed, even more so that he had contributed to it. "It concerns you too because I need you to go and capture that accursed demon. I've received word from the Shinmei school. The crow clan has attacked them, and she has been seen helping."  
"Helping the demons? That doesn't sound like her at all."  
"I'm aware, Negi-kun, but the school knows her better than we do. They brought her up, so you can imagine what it would be like for them to see her trying to harm them. They've sent word to my son in law, and he is responding. We will also help. You are to take any of your willing partners and join them. I'm working on finding a spell to allow Evangeline to temporarily leave the school to aid you."

Negi gaped. There was no way that the Setsuna he knew would ever help the demons. She had devoted a large part of her life to _destroying _them, so the mere thought that she would join them seemed inconcievable.  
"This doesn't feel right. I'll see if I can find Konoka again, she'll want to come with us."  
"You may inform her, but I will not allow you to take her. She is already troubled enough. Seeing this would push her over the edge."  
"But sir-"  
"You will leave at noon." Negi stood quietly, bowed and left the room once more, thoughts swimming furiously in his head.  
"I just can't believe it," he mused, before running off to find his ermine familiar and explain the situation.

A red head running in the opposite direction stopped him in his thoughts.  
"Asuna-san? What on earth are you doing? Wait, where were you last night? You didn't come home..."  
"I'm getting everyone together. I have to tell you all something."  
"Actually, I do too, it's about-"  
"Later, kid, this is pretty much life or death here. Just use your little cards and get everyone to meet us at Eva-chan's resort. We have a **massive** problem on our hands."  
"Hang on, what's the matter with your arm? And your head...are you hurt?"  
"Just fucking get everyone, Negi, this is an emergency."

* * *

The two sat down to their meal, and although they spoke of numerous things, mainly what Konoka had been doing in the past two years, it became obvious that Setsuna was uncomfortable in this situation.  
"So…what have you been up to?"

The question was had been expected, but the half demon had not prepared an answer that would be considered acceptable. She hadn't thought she would still be around.  
"Well…training mostly." It was not a lie; there were numerous trainings that Karna had put her under at her own request.  
"You left me alone so you could train? You could do that here," Konoka pouted, not satisfied.  
"I did other things, but they're not really all that interesting."  
"Oh my god…you met someone else, didn't you?" That wobbly bottom lip was there, daring Setsuna to confirm those thoughts.  
"No! I didn't meet anyone. Kono-chan is the only person I have ever loved."  
"…Sorry Secchan. I don't know why I said that."  
"It's understandable. Besides, it'd be a little hypocritical to be angry with you about anything."

An hour or so later saw the two changed, Konoka into a curve accentuating white dress, and Setsuna into a pair of plain jeans and a loose t-shirt, her wings covered in an illusionary layer of chi as the pain of retracting them had become unbearable as she had grown. She tied her white hair into a ponytail at the back of her head rather than the side while Konoka watched with a curious look on her face.  
"Is there something on my face?"  
"Oh, no, it's just something Asuna said to me yesterday," Konoka replied, waving her hands. "Um…about your hair…"  
"Oh, that. It's kinda difficult to explain…" a thoughtful expression wrote itself on Setsuna as she thought of words to clarify herself. "The Bird Tribe didn't just leave me because I'm a half blood; it was more to do with the fact that I was born cursed white. Some superiors of the Shinmei School had similar thoughts about it, so they had me dye my hair. I don't mind though, I know I'm not worth a lot. Besides, if I wasn't the way I am, I wouldn't have met you."

Konoka frowned and patted her lover on the back.  
"You're worth plenty. You've got tons of friends to show for it, and we don't care what you look like, because you're Secchan. Besides, you're my angel, and I love you more than I could say."  
"Thanks, Kono-chan. While I was away from people whose opinion I cared about…I stopped worrying so much. I suppose I've not really been looking after myself properly," Setsuna gave an amused chuckle, and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose I'll have to start up again." **Stop playing along. Get out.**  
"Well, I think your hair suits you like that. Besides, a little change can be good sometimes."  
"I don't really change all that much, or so I'm told." **Shut up.**  
"I know, and I like that. You're always Secchan. I meant the way you look now. You look dangerous, like you've been in a fight and could start on anyone if they look at you the wrong way." Setsuna feigned a hurt look, and Konoka quickly added to her comments. "Not that you would, of course!"

Setsuna smiled, and held out a hand.  
"Not to change the subject, but do you feel like going for a walk, _ojou-sama_?"

* * *

"Who said you could come in here!?" The miniscule vampire screamed her greeting, and raised a fist at the intruders.  
"Calm down, Eva-chan, we're just here for a meeting," Asuna explained, holding up her uninjured arm. Seeing that made Evangeline notice the bandage around the mentally challenged girl's head, and sling on her left arm. A look of pity almost graced her face before she remembered she had company.  
"Since when did my resort become your scout hut? If I remember correctly, the last time you used this place for a big meeting, it didn't go too well for you, did it?"  
"Master, please…we just need somewhere to discuss a few things."

Sighing, the undying magus waved a hand and went back to her book.  
"Fine, just keep the noise down, will you? Oh, and keep an eye on _them_," she finished, pointing at the six girls accompanying Negi, a number of whom were now putting their swimsuits woefully away. Negi nodded, and took his partners through to the kitchen and had them seated at a marble topped breakfast bar.  
"So, Negi-kun, what did you bring us all the way here for, if not to have some fun?" Haruna asked, helping herself to one of Evangeline's 'juices'. The young teacher smiled a little and shook his head.  
"It's not my meeting, it's Asuna-san's. She wanted to talk to all of you about something."

All heads turned expectedly to the redhead, who looked slightly disturbed, and more than a little tense. Her anxiety did nothing to soothe the others. Clearing her throat, she stood up.  
"We have a little bit of a problem…" she looked around her friends, all of whom, including Negi looked on expectantly. "Setsuna-san is back."

A flurry of chatting began between Haruna and Kazumi, while Nodoka smiled over at Yue, a slight 'told you so' look on her face that could've easily been missed.  
"That's why Konoka isn't here then," Yue noted, her attention still on Asuna.  
"Yeah. I tried to go talk to her, but she wasn't in her room when I went. And, uh…" she scratched her cheek a little, unsure of how to tell the others what had happened in the hallway the night before.  
"What's the problem then, need help throwing a party?" Haruna asked, her glasses flashing in the sunlight. Nodoka knew that look, and immediately started stuttering about not wanting to throw _that_ kind of party.  
"Besides, she told me that she might be going away again…" Asuna cursed at the shy girl's comment, once again gaining everyone's attention.

"Look, I'm gonna tell it to you all like it is, we can go into detail later, I just need to hear what your opinions." Sighing, she composed herself. "Setsuna-san isn't exactly herself. When she turned up, _however _she turned up, she's been acting really weird. She was the one that did this to me," she held up her sling-bound arm, "she's not polite, she doesn't get embarrassed, and she doesn't give a shit about Konoka."  
"Alien," Haruna quipped, holding her cup up.  
"Not funny, Paru."  
"I wasn't trying to be. You were the one who said she isn't acting like herself, so maybe she's not."  
"It's a possibility, but I'm not sure. She told me something happened while she was away."  
"Maybe she got-"  
"Don't even say it. Stay away from that juice." Evangeline added from behind a pillar. "It's probably to do with those damn birds though, they probably brainwashed her. There's even a chance that they kicked her out again and she couldn't bear to come back."  
"But that doesn't explain _this_," Asuna undid the bandage around her head to show a series of strange markings across her forehead. "What the hell is this? It's a little too precise to be random scratching. Hurts like a bitch too."

Negi rushed over to take a look, but couldn't make anything of it.  
"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier, Asuna-san? I could've done something about it if Konoka-san was busy…"  
"It's evidence, kid. Besides, I've got a feeling that it wouldn't heal just like that. Yue-chi, do you think there's anything you can find in that book of yours?"  
"I'll have a look…" there was a moment of silence as the artefact was summoned and answers searched for. "There's only one book in the library that has anything similar to that, it's a book on the bird tribe's language, believe it or not. Okay, hang on a sec." Yue looked between Asuna and the list of symbols that appeared on the pages before her. A look of confusion spread over her face as she thought she found a match. Checking her result, she thought for a moment. "It means 'coward'. It's a bit of a contradiction when we think about your pactio card."

* * *

"It came out her nose!" Konoka finished, holding a hand over her mouth as she giggled. Setsuna smiled, the story not interesting her in the slightest, but the happiness of the girl sitting on the grass beside her made it bearable.  
"Say, Kono-chan, I was thinking, how about we go flying for a bit? There's nobody around, and mundanes don't really pay all that much attention…"  
"I think that'd be nice," Konoka said, smiling as Setsuna's arm wrapped itself around her waist, "but it's not a very good idea. Just because they don't normally pay attention doesn't mean that they won't today. Besides, I have a few things I wanted us to do today."  
"Fine…" the half demon pretended to sulk, but her arm never left its spot.

"Anyway," Konoka continued along her previous topic, on how the class had been doing in her samurai's absence. Setsuna listened politely, only half aware, too busy watching and taking in every aspect of the woman she loved. Every feature of the lovely creature beside her made her shudder with excitement. Dark locks of hair trailed aimlessly in a lacklustre breeze, beautiful for its impracticality on a battlefield and its feather-like softness, begging for rough hands to run through it. Her smell was soft, but powerful, it was the scent of coconut shampoo and the chocolate used in the pancake batter, so intoxicatingly sweet. Those lips, so soft and tender, inviting kiss upon kiss; tongue, enticing for its pleading passion –

The years she had spent training self-restraint were forgotten, and Setsuna's lips found their way to Konoka's, stopping the princess mid-sentence. Giving in to the embrace, Konoka leaned back against the tree behind her, murmuring against her lover's mouth. Feeling a hand snaking under her the skirt of her dress and then up her thigh, she panicked a little at the creatures swimming in her stomach and broke the kiss.  
"Whacha doin'?"  
Setsuna shrugged, and smiled.  
"Dunno. I couldn't help it, you just looked so happy; I wanted a part of it."  
Sitting upright, a worried look spread across Konoka's face.  
"You're not happy?"  
"No, I am. I'm probably _too _happy here with you. It just feels like it's too good to be true, y'know?"  
"You're not leaving again, are you?" A hand grasped onto Setsuna's shirt, as if scared she might take off that second.  
"I don't think I can stay here."  
"What? Why not? Did I do something wrong?" Drops of water began to form in Konoka's eyes as she desperately tried to go over the short time the two had been together again. Setsuna shook her head, misery written on her face.  
"No. You've done nothing wrong. You've been the Kono-chan I've needed for so long, but…I know I can't stay here. I have a promise to keep, and I can't do that here. I'm sorry."

Setsuna pulled Konoka into a tight embrace, almost crushing in its power.  
"I'm sorry, Kono-chan. I can't stay here, but I don't want to leave you."  
"Take me with you, then."  
Setsuna pulled away and shook her head. She wiped the tears of the young princess away with her thumbs and smiled weakly.  
"I can't do that. It would seem like a good idea at first, but it wouldn't be for long. It's complicated, but I'd miss you more if you were with me."  
"What?"  
"Um…Kono-chan…do you promise that you'd never hate me?"  
"I couldn't if I wanted to."  
"Do you think…you love me?"  
"I really do."  
"Could you forgive me…?"  
"Always."

A determined look on her face, the half demon stood, and pulled up her princess.  
"I'll see you soon, as soon as I fulfil my promise. I'll join you. That's a promise too."  
"I'm not sure I want you to go…You promised to come back after two weeks, but you didn't…this might be the same."

Leaning closer to the still sobbing healer, Setsuna bit her lip.  
"You don't trust me? Thank you. You're making this easier." She dropped her voice to a whisper before continuing. "You're not the Kono-chan I loved. I can't help but look at you the same way as I looked at her, you're so much alike. I just want to be with her again, and to do that there's a job I have to do, and I can't do it here. Whoever conjured this little illusion can stop it now. I know you're listening."  
"Secchan, what are you talking about? I'm right in front of you..."  
"Don't lie to me. I didn't want to know at first, but I know you're not here. I wouldn't let you try to heal me, I knew you couldn't do it, but I didn't want to believe it."  
"Secchan, I _can_-"  
"Shut up! Dont' talk to me like that!" Setsuna grabbed the shoulders of the girl before her and shook hard, flecks of spittle flying as she shouted. "You can't take her place! I love _Kono-chan! _Don't pretend to be her!"  
"I'm not pretending!" Konoka screamed, struggling in the grip of one much stronger than herself. "Secchan, what the hell is wrong with you? I left you to tell me about things in your own time, but you're not making any sense! I'm right here in front of you!"  
"Shut up!" the command from the half-demon was not trivial. The young princess fell silent, tears sliding solemnly down her cheeks. She looked at the ground in front of her. The grip around her shoulders loosened a little and she took the opportunity to grasp her lover in her arms.  
"I'm not pretending Secchan," she whispered, blinking back the liquid quickly reforming in her eyes.  
"Of course you don't _know _that you're pretending; you're _not real_." Setsuna looked at the weeping girl before her and placed a hand on her cheek. "So much like her…I need to be with Kono-chan," she said quietly."

Noticing the quivering beneath her palm, the half demon returned her arm to her side.  
"I'll be leaving now," she said as a matter of fact, turning as she did so.  
"I hate you Setsuna!" Konoka shouted, her body rigid. "How could you do this to me? You said you loved me, you said you wouldn't leave me again! Everything you said was a lie!"  
"I never lied. I do love Kono-chan. I will never leave her. You on the other hand, are _nothing._"  
"What makes you so sure that I'm not me?"  
"…" Setsuna turned to face the girl, her eyes not leaving the ground. She muttered something, her shoulders shaking.  
"What?"  
"I said you know why, you filthy impostor!"  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not pretending, for god's sake, are you fucking blind?" Konoka was angrier than before, her tears had ceased flowing, though her bottom lip still quivered. "What do you want from me, Setsuna? What do you want me to do? To say, 'oh yes, I'm not real' and disappear? You're crazy!"  
"_Don't _talk to me like that, Kono-chan would _never_ talk like that," the half demon's voice was a growl through clenched teeth and she stalked closer to the girl she had been sitting contently with only moments previously, grabbing her roughly by the throat.  
"Se- Seccha…you're hurting me..."  
"Shut. Up." It was spoken through clenched teeth and obviously meant.

Konoka's hands grasped at the ones around her neck, trying to peel them away. As her vision began to blur, Konoka could see that the malice in the demon's eyes was clear, that crimson colour so apt when seeing the incredible rage within her.

* * *

_When Setsuna woke, her head was pounding and her tongue felt like it had a coating of fur. Grimacing, she went to wash out her mouth. On her way to the washbasin, she turned to see the picture she had been looking so intently at the night before and blused a little. __**If Kono-chan could see me now...**__she thought dispairingly, throwing water over her face._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knocking  
"Mrph?" she said, pressing her face into a towel._  
"_Setsuna, I have just received word from Mahora." The voice was Karna's, although his tone was far from being fatherly and affectionate. "There has been an attack."_

_Setsuna's blood ran cold. Forgetting about her picture, she rushed to open the door to see the demon._  
"_What? We have to go! Now!"  
Karna shook his head._  
"_It would take two days to reach Mahora. The campus has been destroyed."_  
"_What!? Did everyone get out alright?" her entire body was trembling, and tears were welling up in her eyes._  
"_It is unconfirmed who is alive. The messenger who brought us this news has travelled non-stop for a day and a half to bring us this news. The chances are slim that many survived. Apparently it was an attempted kidnap of the Ojou-sama that went badly wrong." Seeing his daughter's face pale and her jaw drop, Karna placed his hand on her shoulder. "She is a healer, is she not? She'll be fine."_

_Fighting back tears, Setsuna brushed the clawed hand from herself._  
"_I have to go back…"_  
"_There is nothing you can do-"_  
"_I have to go back!"_

_Karna tightened his grip._  
"_You may not find what you wish to see."_  
"_Father, Kono-chan is the only reason I live. I know there is no place in any of the worlds for a defective demon like myself, but when I am with her, I don't care. When I think about every disapproving glare sent my way, every look of disappointment, even the fact that you abandoned me, she makes it all worth it. If none of that had happened, I wouldn't be the person I am today, and she wouldn't love me. If I had been born the demon you wanted me to be, then I never would have met her. She has shown me my purpose; that life is worth living. I owe her so much for that, and if I stay here not knowing if she's safe, I truly am worthless. I will not be worthless in the eyes of the only person who has ever shown me love."_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **_Well that raised more questions than answers, didn't it? Oops. I've no idea when this will be updated, as I don't know where my working copy of the next chapter is (that bugger was 10 pages long too!). It _will _be done, I'm determined. Oh yes, and please don't hurt me, I love both characters, I just like screwing with poor Secchan's mind...


End file.
